I Don't Care
by xXBrokenxxTearsXx
Summary: Roxas and Xion have been friends as long as they can remember, and they find love in each others. But one day a new girl arrives, Naminé, how will Xion react, on Roxas' feelings for Naminé? ONE-SHOT NameRokuShi


A/N: Hello everyone, this is a oneshot Kingdom Hearts Story, it's NameRokuShi, and I made this, after making my video with the song: I Don't Care. Please enjoy, and I do not own Kingdom Hearts btw, and you can find the link to my vid in the bottom of this story :3

* * *

I Don't Care

_Flashback_

_Roxas and Xion were sitting on a tree in Destiny Island; they laughed talking with each others, and talking about the other members of Organization XIII. Xion's laugh could be heard over all on the island, and just her laugh made Roxas laugh. "Hey Xion?" he said in a low voice._

"_Yeah, what is it Roxas?" she asked and gave him a blinding smile._

"_We will always be together, right?"_

"_Of course we will silly!" she said playful, "best friends forever, right?"_

"_Right!" Roxas smiled. Xion smiled back at him, and they continued to talk about everything and anything. Xion did not know why, but whenever she was around Roxas, her heart began to beat faster, and she could not help it, she just pretended like nothing, but what she did not know, was that Roxas felt the same._

_Roxas took Xion's hand, "Xion, I… think I love you," Roxas confessed, and Xion looked stunned at him. Love? Love was an emotion, Roxas was not supposed to feel anything, he was a nobody, and so was Xion. Xion opened her mouth to tell him that, but Roxas shut her up with a kiss, now Xion was truly shocked, she could feel how her whole face got red, and slowly closed her eyes and kisses Roxas back. The sun was setting, and their arms were wrapped around each others, and just kissed. Xion felt real joy for the first time as a nobody, and she did not understand, how she could feel anything, but she did, so maybe Xemnas and the rest were all wrong, who knew? Maybe they could feel too, if they just believed in it and tried to. Roxas broke the kiss, "as I said, I love you, I really do Xion, please go on a date with me!" he said with the big blue eyes of his._

"_I love you too Roxas, and I would love to go on a date with you!" Xion said and hugged Roxas tightly._

_1 month later._

_Roxas was sitting on the clock tower in Twilight Town staring at the sky. Xion and Axel were on an important mission, so he knew, none of them would come, but he could not help but hope. He heard footsteps and turned around, and saw a girl with blonde hair in a white dress. "Hello," she said and smiled innocently, Roxas could not help, but compare the girl with Xion, they looked so much alike, "my name is Naminé, and who are you?" she asked still smiling._

"_My name is Roxas…" he asked after a short silence and smiled back to Naminé. Naminé's smile became bigger._

"_Is it okay, if I sit here?" she asked, and Roxas nodded as a reply. Naminé sat down beside Roxas, and they began to talk, and Roxas could not stop thinking about, how much she and Xion had in common. Not just their appearances but their personalities too. Roxas heard the sound of dark portals open close to him, and both he and Naminé turned their heads. Axel and Xion were standing there, they both looked like, it had been a tough mission, their hair was in a mess, and they had dirt everywhere. Axel where holding a sea-salt ice, and Xion were holding two. They both just stood and stared at Naminé, and then looked confused at Roxas._

"_Who is she?" Xion asked in a cold voice, which both Axel and Naminé got, but not Roxas._

"_Oh, this is Naminé, she's new in town, and she is a nobody, just like us! And hey Xion, she looks a lot like you, maybe your sombodies where sisters or something," Roxas said, Xion just stood frozen and glared at Naminé, but then smiled to her._

"_Hello Naminé! My name is Xion, and this is Axel, nice to meet you," Xion said sitting down beside Roxas and kisses his cheek handing him the ice cream. _

"_Nice to meet you too, Xion," Naminé replied innocently. Axel took place beside Xion._

"_Hey Xion, can't you give Naminé your ice cream, and just get another one? It's not fair, if we all eat, while she doesn't have anything," Roxas said looking at Naminé. _

"_Whatever, I don't feel like eating this anyways!" she said angry and handed Naminé her ice cream, "I'll just RTC already, it's been a rough mission after all!" She then teleported away, with a last glare at Naminé._

"_Geez, what's her problem?" Roxas asked a bit annoyed, he thought Xion was acting childish, and did not understand her at all, Axel on the other side understood Xion very well, she was jealous at Naminé, and he understood why. The way Roxas' eyes never left her, just him asking Xion, his girlfriend, to give her ice cream to a complete stranger, oh yes, he understood her, and he was going to tell Roxas about it later. He began eating his ice cream while looking at the sunset._

_Later, when Roxas and Axel finally returned to the castle, it was already midnight. "Yo Roxas, I have to talk with you," he said._

"_What is it Axel, I'm tired?" Roxas yawned._

"_I thought, you said, you were not tired, back with Naminé, I don't understand, how you could sit so long and just talk with her, you never do that with me and Xion," he said while leaning against the wall._

_Roxas gave Axel a confused look, "well that's true, but it was the first time, I talked with Naminé, I just wanted to oh well, you know," he said sheepishly. Axel understood quit well, he wanted to impress Naminé, which just made Axel more suspicious._

"_Look Roxas, I think, you should think about your relationship with Xion, you ruined it really bad back there."_

"_What do you mean by that? It was Xion, who got angry and left!"_

"_Yeah, but why do you think, she got angry, hmm? I mean com'on, you asked her, to give her ice cream to Naminé, you could have asked me, that wouldn't have been as bad, got it memorized?"_

"_Why is that? Is there any different between you and Xion?"_

"_She's your girlfriend Roxas! Of course there is a different, just don't mess up, okay?" Axel said and left for his room, Roxas stood confused in the hallway and then teleported to his room._

_2 weeks later._

_Xion was sitting in her room all curled up on her bed sobbing. Roxas, Axel and Naminé were sitting on the clock tower, but Xion didn't go, she had not been there for a week, because whenever she went, all Roxas could think about was Naminé, and he only looked at her, and when they were alone, just the two of them, the only thing, he would talk about was Naminé, so they had not been together for 10 days now, and Xion felt so lonely, she heard the sound of a dark portal in her room, and looked up. Axel was standing in front of her scratching his head, "Ya' wanna talk?" he asked. Xion nodded. Axel sat down on Xion's bed, and Xion told Axel about all her problems with Roxas, they talked for hours, and when they were done, Xion felt like a new bond between them had been made, and hugged Axel. After that, instead of going to the clock tower, where Roxas and Naminé were hanging out, they went to Destiny Island, and sat on the tree, where Roxas and Xion had begun dating, Xion was happy around Axel, but she still missed something, Roxas…_

_Flashback ends_

Xion stood on Destiny Island and looked at the ocean, it had been 2 months since Naminé had walked into her life, and almost a month, since she last talked with Roxas, she had to talk with Roxas, and she knew that, but how could she, when he just made her sad? She sighed and thought or her, Naminé. The girl who had ruined her relationship with Roxas. Xion walked over to the ocean and picked up a seashell. She looked at it, and remembered the time, Roxas had been in coma, and she had brought him a seashell every single day. She decided, that no matter what, she had to talk to Roxas, and it had to be today, or else, she might lose the courage. At the evening Xion walks up to the clock tower and finds Naminé and Roxas, she fakes a smile and walks over to them, and stands behind Roxas, "good evening Naminé and Roxas," she said. They didn't even look at her, which just made her sadder, they didn't even answer her, "Roxas, can I please speak with you for a moment… ALONE!" she said the last word hard, after she saw, how Naminé was beginning to get up too. Xion and Roxas walked to an empty street in Twilight Town, and Xion just stood there and looked at Roxas.

"So what do you want Xion? Naminé and I were just talking about something really…" He stopped himself, when he saw, Xion was crying, he did not understand anything.

"What is she to you?" Xion nearly screamed, "what does she mean to you?"

"Nothing, we're just good friends, nothing else, I don't love her Xion," he started, but got interrupted again.

"That's a lie!" Xion yelled, "and you know that! Stop denying it!" The tears where still running down her cheeks, as she yelled, "you love her! You love her as more than a friend! And you know that! You know that, so why do you keep lying to me?" Roxas looked sad at her, was this what he had done to her? Had he hurt her so much by hanging out with Naminé? And then he realized, how long it had been since, they had talked, which made him feel horrible.

"Xion, please, don't cry… I don't want to hurt you, but I still want to be friends with Naminé."

"You can't have both of us Roxas!" Xion cried, "you can't, only one of us… because you don't talk about other things then Naminé, you only hang out with Naminé, you have to choose! Deal with it!" Xion then ran off and left Roxas all alone in the street, he didn't feel like going back to Naminé. Xion walked up to Naminé and yelled at her, "if you were dead or still alive! I DON'T CARE! Just go and leave this all behind! I swear! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" She then teleported back to the castle, and sat in her room all alone, she didn't want to talk with anyone.

Roxas was sitting in his room, and thought about all the good times, he had with Xion, all the times he had seen the sunset with her, all the sea-salt ice creams they had eaten together, and he had thrown it all away for a stranger, a girl, he had only known for 2 months, he was sure, he had ruined it the very first day with the ice cream, he should've listened to Axel that day, Axel knew, that Xion had been hurt and jealous, but Roxas didn't get jealous, when Xion and Axel were together, wasn't that the same, wasn't Xion just as bad as him? He knew the answer, and it was no. When he looked at Axel and Xion, he could see; that there were nothing more than friendship between them. Axel didn't even look at Xion in any love like way, and he knew, he had treated Xion like trash. He loves Xion… But he loved Naminé too, and he knew, he couldn't have both of them, so who was most important to him? The girl, who had always been a part of his life, or the girl, who reminded him so much about her? The girl, who had those innocent eyes, and the blonde hair, or was it the nice girl with black hair. He trusted both girls with his heart, but he just couldn't choose between them, it was a hard choice, and he didn't know what to do. He really wished, Xion could see it from his point of view, if she had to choose between him and Axel… She would choose him; he knew that, because Xion was in love with him. He walked around in the streets, and then he decided, who was most important to him, and he went to find Xion, to tell her, what he had decided. He walked up to, where he and Xion talked yesterday, and there he found Xion. He opened his mouth, to say something, but couldn't, when he saw her sad eyes. He turned around to walk off, but Xion ran past him, she knew, what he had decided on. Roxas walked over to Naminé to tell her, how much he loves her. Naminé is sitting in her room, and Roxas sat down at the table, with a smiling Naminé. Roxas was about to tell her, how much he loved her, and how much he wanted to be with her, when he saw, Xion in Naminé, and then realized, the only reason he loved Naminé, was because she looked so much like Xion.

"Are you okay Roxas?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, but Naminé, I don't want to meet with you anymore, please don't come to the clocktower, okay?" Roxas answered.

"But-" Naminé began.

"No, don't say anything, just go away Naminé," Roxas looked down. Naminé looked hurt, but refused to believe, what he just said.

"You don't mean that Roxas! You love me, I know you do, I could see it the very first day, I just waited for you to break up with Xion, so we could be together, don't do this to me!"

"I love Xion, not you, I only liked you, because you remind me of you, and if you were dead or still alive, I don't care! Just go and leave this all behind, 'cause I swear, I don't care!" He then got up and left to find Xion, and Naminé just sat there, broken.

* * *

A/N: Horrible, I know, but please R&R :3 Here's my vid: .com/watch?v=J87v2H-rM2A


End file.
